


Never let go

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 半现实AU





	Never let go

Never let go  
你是一个2012年的Marco Reus，你已经决定下赛季离开门兴，因为表现出色，多家俱乐部对你感兴趣。经纪人告诉你这几家俱乐部都对你进行了报价，你会选择：  
a.拜仁慕尼黑【宽歪线】  
b.多特蒙德【豆腐丝线】  
c.皇家马德里【螺丝鱼线】  
d.阿森纳【拉姆塞线】  
你选择了多特蒙德，（不可抗力）因为那是你的家乡，你的家人都在那，他们并不希望你出国踢球。

CH1  
和多特签约后，我说：“我想说的重要的一句话便是我并不想要背叛门兴，特别要感谢俱乐部给了我在德甲成长和发展的机会，我在这个城市和球队感到非常愉快。但是我已经决定，要在下个赛季迈出职业生涯新的一步。我要加盟一支能够争夺冠军并且持续参加欧冠的球队，我在多特蒙德看到了这样的机会。”

恩师法夫尔笑着对我说：“希望我们还能再见。”

我收拾好行囊返回家乡，在训练场我见到了自己的新队友和新教练。

第一堂训练课我并没有参与，而是参观了球场和更衣室。

十一号球衣上印着黑色的Reus，下面是属于我的柜子。柜子门是打开的，里面放了一封邀请信。

“亲爱的Marco Reus，我们全队对你的到来感到万分高兴，如果你不急着回家和你的女朋友甜蜜，请一定稍等片刻。”

乘着风来到训练场，一个足球就滚到了我的脚边，耳边传来了一句抱歉，视线从足球转移到前方。

你希望那个人是：  
a.Lewy  
b.Lukasz  
c.Mario  
d.Mats

你选择了a

CH2  
德甲鼎鼎有名的波兰人Robert Lewandowski。

灰蓝的眼睛，黑色的短发，宽阔的平肩。

汗水润湿了他的训练服，隐约能见到线条完美的肌肉。

“抱歉。”

他的声音不大，声线温柔如春风拂过柳梢，低沉如海鸥划破天际。

不知为何，见到他我的心忽然加快了跳动。

我想，谁都会对他这样的射手王产生莫名的好感。

“Marco Reus。”

“I know。”

他拿回了足球，露出了一个微笑。

“Lewy。”

“I know。”

我们的谈话声很轻，以至于谁都没有注意到。很多年以后，Lukasz还一度认为是他最先和我打招呼的。

我从没戳穿过他，只把那个下午醉人的微风和温暖的阳光埋在了心里最深的地方。

集训营我和Lewy分到了一个宿舍，我可以踢前腰、边路，和中锋确实要培养培养默契。这大概是球队安排我们住一起的原因。

我的行李有点多，因为我总是怕离开家去集训会少些什么，但每次都是我想多了，连我自己都觉得我麻烦。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

山上的空气非常好，我们住在山腰的一家酒店，从大巴下来Lewy绅士地问我需不需要帮忙。

“我可以。”

我拒绝了他的好意，但他似乎没有听见，仍是提过我的行李箱往前走了。

他是个好人。我想。

标准床对于一米八的大个子来说小了点，于是我们准备把两张床拼在一起，这样也方便打游戏。

但是Lewy打游戏的水平太臭了，逼得我去别的房间找人了。

我挺自来熟的，而且队里有不少国家队队友。

Mario和我是青训队友，我们年纪相仿，非常玩的来。出走多特之后我和他以及Andre还经常一起玩。我来多特的很大原因是因为Mario也在这，他对我的到来也表现出了极大的欢迎。

“他会陪你打游戏？”Mario和Mats都挺惊讶的，我不理解：“为什么不可以？”

Mario笑了笑，“Lewy在队里挺独的。”

我还是不明白，Mats解释道：“他一直缺乏认同感，和谁都挺好的，但也就挺好的，你别多想。”

我“哦”了一声，心里还是不明白他们的话，我只知道Lewy是个波兰人，大约他对德国本来就没有好感，这是件非常正常的事。

正午的时候太阳非常毒，我们骑行到山顶，视野一下子开阔起来，三三俩俩地把车摔到一边，脱了上衣。Mario拉着我倒在了草地上，谈起了六月份结束的欧洲杯预选赛，我心底蓦然烧起一团火。

为国征战，一直是我的梦想。

侧过头，我在青草的缝隙间看到了不远处坐在石头上的Lewy，他目光沉静，飘飘荡荡地滑向远方，很难猜透此刻他在想什么。

也许是我的目光太过炙热，Lewy竟然转了过来，瞳孔微缩才注意到是我在看他。

我一向坦荡，既然被发现了，何不走过去和他说说话？事实上我也是这么做的。

“你在看什么？”

我示意他坐过去点，但他不为所动，只是轻飘飘地说：“看远方。”那好像是他的未来一样。

“来这边集训好几年了，我一直想知道，翻过前面的山，会是什么呢？”

他望向我，平静目光下是暗流涌动的风暴。

当我还沉浸在他的双眸中时，一泼冰水从天而降，让我瞬间清醒了。

Lewy恶作剧得逞，晃着空了的瓶子大笑，好事者Kehl拍下了这张照片。

他放声大笑，我无奈又无助地耷拉着眼，这一切都被照相机记录了下来，在后来的日子里成为了我和他最初的回忆。

由于白天骑行得太累，没人再提晚上打游戏的事。我洗完澡，躺在了床上，照例和Caroline打电话。我已经有点失去了耐心，在离开门兴的时候就和她吵得不可开交，我的出名好像让彼此之间的信任变成了笑话。

长久的忙音后，我选择挂断电话，挫败地钻进了被子里，直到一个枕头打在了我身上。

Lewy摇了摇手里的啤酒，“喝吗？”

我坐起来，事实上我滴酒不沾，但这一次我想，喝一口又会怎样呢？

我们靠在柔软舒适的枕垫上，翘着脚喝啤酒，电视里放着无关紧要的连续剧。我们都爱看足球比赛，但这该死的时段居然都没有实况转播。

“很难想象你一个德国人会不喝啤酒。”

“很多德国人都不喝，除了慕尼黑人。”

“你不喜欢慕尼黑？”

“相比沙尔克，拜仁更可爱些。”

我一下子明白了Lewy的话，在这之前拜仁也对我很感兴趣，但最终我没有选择去安联球场。

Lewy把手指伸进他黑色的短发中，支起一条腿，肌肉盘踞的手臂就搁在膝盖上，看样子非常放松。

“希望新赛季我们能合作愉快，足球先生~”

Lewy闷头喝完啤酒，倒头就栽在枕头上了。

我看着他明暗交织的侧脸，悄无声息地点了点头。

八月份，德国杯首轮比赛，面对实力悬殊的上诺伊兰俱乐部，我奉献了回归多特的首粒进球，帮助球队3-0轻松取胜。

这粒进球，是Lewy策划助攻的，我晃过门将，将球推射入网。进球的感觉非常棒，Lewy第一时间和我拥抱，这是再正常不过的庆祝，在其他队友没有赶来前，他在我耳边低语——干得不错！

我并不知道此刻我绿色的眼珠中闪耀着动人的光芒，我只是凭本能紧紧地搂住了Lewy，并且任由他抚摸我的后颈。

在被换下场时，我与教练席上所有人都击掌庆祝，但他们都含着不明的笑意紧握住我的手，让我摸不着头脑。

“要知道，Kloop习惯和人拥抱而不是握手，你还不懂BVB的规矩。”

Mario善良地告诉了我原因，我关掉了淋浴，围着浴巾赤脚走了出去。大家都在更衣室拍合照，我身材单薄，哪里都挤不进去，最后还是Lewy勒着我的脖子把我塞进了摄像画面里。

“说真的，你要增肌。”

Lewy笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，他笑起来很温柔，正人君子的很，我一点也不担心他会对我开玩笑。

“试过，好像没用。这是个人体质的问题。”

我试图解释，这副不够强壮的身体是我所不喜欢的，但我也只能接受这个事实。

“我看过你的比赛，你的速度很快，像……火箭一样。”

他居然看过我的比赛？！

“预选赛那会，你穿白色很好看。”

他指的是我的国家队队服。德国队的审美一向不赖。

我还想和他多说几句，就被Mario拉走拍照了。我回头寻找Lewy，已经不见了他的踪影。

晚上全队上下一起去Acqua吃饭，饭桌上大家讨论着周六和不莱梅的揭幕战，我也很期待自己在多特的德甲首秀，脚都有点开始飘了。

“Relax。”

Lewy就坐在我边上，他按住了我的大腿。

我笑着说：“那你传授点我经验。”

Lewy毫不夸张地说：“只要想好庆祝动作就可以。”

他笃定我会进球，然后在我冥思苦想的时候做了个咬舌头的古怪表情。

“这是我的……”

很不像他的风格呢。

“你肯定知道在赛场上进球时的那场快感，和性高潮一样……”

我不知道为什么他会这么形容，但是我表示十分赞同。

所以在周六，当我在威斯特法伦球场八万人的欢呼声中进了个角度极其刁钻的球时，我忘乎所以，身后的队友都扯不住我的衣领，我晃着手指奔到角旗附近，思考了一秒钟我要做什么庆祝动作就被飞速赶来的队友扑到了地上。

这里面也包括Lewy，他好像比我还开心，使劲蹂躏我特意打理过的头毛，这让我很不爽。

但是我进球了，谁还在乎呢！

他是最后离开我的队友，重返赛场前还不忘拧了把我的耳朵。

喂！

我气急败坏地追赶上去，可嘴角还是抑制不住地勾了起来。

最后靠着Mario的进球，我们有惊无险地2-1战胜了不莱梅。

牵手齐向南看台致敬时，我的心仍旧悬在空中。

忘不了那一声声高昂的“Marco Reus”，我想，我可以陪多特走得更远。

Lewy与我十指相扣，他蹭了蹭我的脑袋，像是在鼓励一个刚学会走路的小马驹。

“干得不错。”

我抬起下巴，回敬道：“你也一样。”然后我们都笑了，笑到眼睛眯成了两道弯弯的线，再看不清彼此的脸庞。

我的好心情一直到走出更衣室还是棒的，但当我看到Caroline时，我想，美好的一晚上又毁了。

近一年，她的话题永远围绕着“钱”“结婚”，我听得厌烦了，冷落了她一个夏季。可看在这几年的陪伴上，我又不忍心拒绝见她。

“你的女朋友？”

Lewy的肩上挂着一条毛巾，我注意到这是我的，正想责问他不问自取的可耻行为，他就先开始发难了。

“恩，Caroline。”我站到Caroline身边，我想，她不会在队友面前不给我面子的。

Caroline用那种令我难堪的目光上下舔了Lewy一遍，我只好挡在了两人之间，祈祷Lewy立刻走人。

“你好，Caroline，我是Lewy，Reus的新队友。”他大方地和Caroline握手，然后把视线全部放到我身上，换了一种轻松的口吻说：“明天见，Reus。”

我如释重负地点了点头，等Lewy消失在路的尽头后，不发一言地转身就走。

Caroline和我爆发了一场激烈的争吵，没有任何逻辑，就是两个人用言语互相攻击，我控制着想要挥拳的冲动，最后失魂落魄地接受了一个事实——Caroline找到了一个比我更优秀更有钱的男友，她是来宣告我们这段关系已经结束的。

这时你会：  
a.试着挽留她  
b.任由她离开

你选择了b.

 

CH4  
我是新晋德国足球先生，身价正在随着一场场比赛而飞涨，还怕找不到女友？

收拾好心情，我独自回到住所，这个消息我暂且不想让任何人知道，Caroline保留了对我的最后一丝感情，她愿意等到冬歇期时宣布这个消息。

这时候我特别想找一个人倾诉倾诉我这段失败的感情，非常奇怪的是，我脑子里冒出来的第一个人名是Robert，难道是因为他有一张靠谱正直的脸。

WTF，我明明和Mario关系更好。

第二天的训练我都有点心不在焉，跑步的时候Lewy看出了我的不高兴，于是他往后加快了脚步，又对我进行了恶作剧。

我倒在了他的背上，整个人摔了个四脚朝天。

Mario和Lewy开始大笑，他们在说笨蛋Marco，我则憋足了力气抓起一把泥土朝两人身上砸去。Mario立刻跳开了，但是Lewy没有躲，而是委屈地受着。

我站起来，不好意思地说：“对不起。”

Lewy拍了拍身上的灰尘，丝毫不在意我对他的“人身攻击”。

“如果这样能使你快乐点，我很乐意你把我当成个沙袋。”

一时间我找不到词来描述现在的心情，只觉得又感动又好笑。Mario说他场下不怎么与人亲近，为什么我感受到的是缱绻的温柔呢？

教练不在的训练总是开心的，我和Lewy玩起谁更适合当守门员的游戏。Lewy在不远处停球，我则抢过Roman的手套，信誓旦旦地准备守住我的球门。

Lewy忽然问了一句：“你准备好了吗？”

我有点摸不着头脑，一边Roman无情地嘲讽道：“Lewy！罚点球不需要问守门员是否准备好！”

Lewy笑了起来，然后小小的助跑，我猜他会稍停一下来个大力抽射，而且肯定会进右角，他最近都爱这么罚点球。于是在他还没起脚的时候我的身体就微微往右侧移了移。没想到他并没有停顿而是直接推中路，皮球就这样滚进了球网。

噢！我可失望了！

旁边看好戏的队友们发出了笑声，我冲他们瞪了一眼，然后狼狈地捡起皮球，扔了Lewy一个满怀。

“Marco，中路是最容易扑出来的！”

Roman朝我竖起了大拇指，我也觉得自己太蠢，于是嚷嚷着要重来，Lewy揉着我的头毛：“哪有你这样的。”他说这话的时候，带着点不易察觉的宠溺。我被他勒着脖子，艰难地抬头望着他。

他是好看的，坚毅的线条刻画出他雕塑般的脸庞，他的双眼总是那么深情，真容易让人误会。在这深情之下，又有我喜欢的调皮在作祟，这样的Lewy我非常喜欢。

我紧紧窥探到冰山一角，就足以让我慢慢沉溺。

接下去的训练我还是有些心不在焉，Kloop找我谈话，他以为我是过于紧张，其实我是在想一些乱七八糟的事，比如Lewy说的庆祝动作。

在九月份德甲第二轮对阵纽伦堡时，我又成了进球功臣，报了七月份友谊赛被4-2的仇。只不过下半场纽伦堡又依靠着一粒进球扳平了比分，1-1的比分最终定格。

胜败乃兵家常事，我并不是那么消极的人，联赛和欧冠刚开始，一切都不可预知。  
对于未来我还是很有信心，毕竟我身边有像Lewy、Mario、Mats这样的天才球员，我可不担心。

冬歇期来临，我和Caroline正式宣布分手。虽然这件事早就应该从我心里淡去，但媒体的肆意报道让我非常不舒服，特别是针对我的性向问题。

比如就有厕所报说我的门兴队友披露我是个同性恋，最喜欢赛后在更衣室乱搞。

老天！我是个直男！笔直笔直的！

这还不算完，我曾经深爱的前女友还出来踩我一脚，对我的丁丁进行指控。

这些都是假的，可我懒得和记者去烦，拖着行李一个人去迪拜旅行。

在迪拜的时候，我有点想球队了，或者准确的说，我想Lewy了。

我也不知道我为什么要想他，也许这跟我们最后一场比赛结束后的事有关。

那晚，不去管成绩如何，整个球队都疯了。为了迎接短暂的假期，高层组织我们一起聚餐。大家都知道我失恋了，所以都没带女友，Kehl甚至贴心地询问要不要给我介绍个新女友。

我非常落魄地吼道：“去你的女朋友！我这辈子不会和女孩儿恋爱了！”

他们歪曲了我的意思，止不住的狂笑。这时Lewy不经意地问：“真的吗？”

这问题把我问住了，在我失神的片刻，他又肆意地笑了起来，露出脸颊上两道深深的沟壑。

“你开玩笑的吧！你总要恋爱结婚的！”

此刻我不知道说什么好了，感觉一颗小小的石子落入了刚归于平静的湖心底，扯出了几缕让人不易察觉的波澜。

我试图用大笑来掩盖莫须有的慌张，动汤匙的时候不小心就蹭到了彼此的手背，我们对视一眼，很快就缩回了手。

怎么搞的，两个大男人，至于吗？

我冷笑起来，觉得自己想太多，Lewy有女友的，而且很爱她，Roman说今年六月可能就要结婚了。

又关我什么事呢？我只需要送上祝福即可。

散伙前，我和Lewy走在人群的最后，前面的人勾肩搭背地说着胡话，只有我和他清醒得很。

“准备去哪度假？”

“我很怕冷，所以应该去迪拜吧，这是夏季就定好的地方，可惜现在只能我一个人去了、”

我着重强调了一个人，似乎在隐隐期待着什么。

Lewy看了我一眼，用他惯常的温柔话语告诉我他会回波兰见见安娜。

我也不知道自己是怎么了，竟然有一点生气。夏季集训的时候我们亲密无间，做什么事都要黏着，骑个车还得把安全锁缩一起。我自然而然地认为……这些认为原来只不过是我一个人的臆想。

Lewy看出了我的焦躁，他按住了我的后颈，“Shh……”像在安抚一个受伤的小兽。

这种感觉真的太不好了！

我第一次躲开他的手，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后远远走开追上Mario他们了。

以至于我现在独自呆在迪拜的豪华酒店里，扑面而来的失意感将我牢牢困住时，只怀念起他温热干燥的手掌。

我虽然心高气傲，但我从不承认这一点。比如此刻我就拿起电话拨通了Lewy的电话。

非常非常……想知道他现在在做什么。

“Marco？”

他的德语听上去怪怪的可爱，显然他松了口气：“我以为你永远不理我了。”

永远这个词怎么听都有些虚假的暧昧。

我倒在大床上，涨红着脸，不知道说什么好。

“你不给我打来我也要给你打电话了。”

瞧，他真是个会说话的小伙子！

我不屑地冷哼一声，Lewy在电话那头笑了。

“你还在生我的气？”

“没有！”我义正言辞地否认道，“说实话，我根本不知道哪里得罪你了。”

看，他现在又不会说些好话了。

我蜷缩着身体，拼命组织着语言，却一个字也说不出。

“额，那么……你在迪拜玩的开心吗？”

“开心。”

“真的？”

他这么一问，我反而难受了，眼眶都有点酸。

“是……不，不是，”我终于能连贯地说话了，“不开心，我很不开心。”

Lewy的语气更柔和了，我听他关上了门，走进了一个更为安静的房间。

“那么Marco，可以和我说说你哪里不开心吗？”

不可以，因为那些不开心都和你有关。

我叹了口气。

此刻你会选择：  
a.把自己真实的想法告诉Lewy。  
b.挂断电话。

你选择了b。

CH5  
挂断电话后，Lewy没有回拨给我，我想，他一定是觉得我烦了，简直有病。

可令我没想到的是，第二天我收到了Lewy的短信——你在哪？告诉我地点。

然后他就来了，从天而降一般，出现在我的房间门口。

我都呆了！然后整个人跳到了他的身上，紧紧地，紧紧地搂住了他的脖子！

“你你你！！！”

他就这样抱着我进了屋内关上了门，我太激动了，捧着他的脸和他额头相抵。等这一阵急躁过去了，又忽然害羞起来，这样的姿势还不曾出现在庆祝动作里呢！

Lewy只是微微地笑着，他放我下来，刮了刮我的鼻子，可气又无可奈何地责问我：“你啊……我真的担心死了。”

“所以你特地过来了？”

Lewy敞开手臂，“是啊……我怕不哄好你接下去的比赛你不给我喂饼。”

“你！我是那样公私不分明的人吗！”

“你承认你的不开心是私人的事了？”

他真是聪明的可怕！

我低下头，赌气：“你知道了又能怎样？这终究是我自己的事。”

“好吧。”他坐到我身边，“那怎样才能让你开心呢？”

于是我们在迪拜的最后一天去了海边，还拍了很多照片。不过我最满意的就是两人坐在一起的背影照，我和他穿了一样的白色背心，戴着一样的红色鸭舌帽（Lewy是被我逼的），静静地远眺大海。

那感觉很好，时间好像都停滞了。

不过现实很快将我拉回，联赛和欧冠继续打响，队里也传出了些不好的消息。

比如Lewy的转会传闻。

Mats告诉我，Lewy要走是很久之前就放到台面上的事了。上赛季多特欧冠小组垫底出局，大量队员都需要续约，还花了一把比钱从门兴挖了我填补日本人香川真司的坑。那时候高层已经对Lewy放话可以找下家了，连球迷都接受了Lewy终将会走的事实。

“多特庙小。”

Mats尴尬地耸了耸肩，我却不以为然，我始终坚信Lewy会留下来，除非他亲口告诉我他要离开。

我这样的想法在四月份的时候更加坚定了。主场对阵皇马，Lewy斩获大四喜，这是个没人意料到的一晚，他每一次进球我都会跑过去和他紧紧相拥，这是本能的反应，因为我想第一个告诉他：干的漂亮！

肾上腺素急剧分泌，汗水浸湿了球衣，我的头脑在人浪声中发胀。我意识到Lewy的嘴唇贴到了我火热黏稠的脖颈处，明明是我抛来鼓励他，可这种感觉更像是他来安抚我浑身的躁动。

他跨越众人揽过我的脑袋，狠狠地揉搓了一番才松手。

今晚他是真的高兴，没什么比连进四球更棒的事了！整个威斯特法伦都在呐喊他的名字：Robert Lewandowski！Robert Lewandowski！Robert Lewandowski！

你一定会留下来的吧……

我坚定地望向他，心底怀着像士兵一样的信仰。

必胜的信念在次回合对阵皇马前稍稍动摇了，我的好朋友——Mario竟然要去拜仁了！？

连Kloop都被蒙在鼓里，他一直都非常看重Mario，认定了Mario会身穿黄黑一辈子。可他却在我们离欧冠奖杯这么近时背弃了当初的誓言。

我很愤怒，这种愤怒让我想起了青训的日子，那段时光算不上快乐，我也不愿翻出来反复回忆，至少现在，我无法笑着跟你们说那时的我。

Mario企图跟我解释，我没有躲着他，趁着没人的时候我告诉他：“Mario，我尊重你的任何决定，因为你是我的好朋友，我想你这么做肯定有自己的原因。现在的拜仁确实很棒，不是吗？”

我在给Mario找理由，连我自己说出来都苦涩的理由。

Mario欲言又止，最后他说：“我还会留下来一段时间。”

“恩，我没事。但是你应该先去和教练说说，Kloop很难接受这个事实。”

这一定程度上影响了我们全队的气氛，但Lewy似乎毫不在意，我觉得他甚至有点生气，比我还生气。

只是他一向隐忍，什么话都封在心里，连我也不告诉。

次回合我们客场0:2落败，但仍旧以总比赛4:3挺进欧冠决赛！那一刻的伯纳乌是属于多特的，是由黄黑亮色交织的。

我们拥抱在一起，不管怀里的是谁。直至有人推倒了我怀里的人，我才发现，Lewy一直和我相拥着。

他倒在地上，双手捧着我的脸，因激动而泛红的脸上是我熟悉的两道褶子。

这么激动的时刻，他没有说关于决赛的任何话，而是一遍遍地呼唤着我的名字：Marco，Marco……

他亢奋坏了，不断地将我按在他的肩上，然后捧起来，我们近得双眼都无法对焦。

Lewy使劲拍着我的脸，我挨在他的侧颈处，用极细小的声音说：“Robert，你会一直陪着我对吗？”

我仍旧是隐隐担忧的。

“Always。”

他向我作出了承诺。

“Never let go……”

我颤抖地呜咽，把自己的胸膛紧紧地和他相贴，让心跳在此刻同步。

“I promise……I promise……”

我差点相信了，以为这是一辈子的承诺。

1:2

欧冠的只差一步让Lewy要走的传闻愈演愈烈，我开始动摇了最初的想法。

“你不会走的对吧？你答应过我的。”

训练的时候我找到Lewy，小心地试探道。

Lewy显得很不耐烦，他第一次对我吼道：“是的！下赛季我也不会走！”

我愣了片刻，忽然觉得自己一点儿也不认识眼前的这个了。他的身上一直有一副重重的的盔甲，谁都碰不得。

是我自以为是。

Lewy意识到自己的失态，他又放软了语调，拉住了我的手腕。

“嘿，我不是故意的，我只是有点心情不好。”

我没有理他，一个人去食堂吃饭。

晚上的时候我独自练习射门，湿气很重，头发都变得湿漉漉的，难受极了。

但我不知道这难受是因为该死的空气还是什么。

“在这个地方停一下可能会比较好。”

Lewy从我身后走来，他站在灯下，轮廓分明。

我仍旧不理睬他，一个劲儿地射门，足球打到门框上折角飞到了Lewy脚边。

“Marco……”他无奈地站到我面前，迫使我无法无视他。

“哦，你现在心情好了？”

Lewy抿紧了嘴唇，他在无声地指责我。

“只有我的家人能看到我那样子。”

他一只手叉着腰，一只手按着我的肩。

“Lewy…”我吸了吸鼻子，眼里全是雾气，“我想和你并肩作战，在多特。”

Lewy微怔，然后笑了，伸出手臂抱住了我。他的怀抱我很熟悉，宽大而温暖。在夜深人静的时候，我时常想念他的怀抱。

“至少我们现在可以。”

Lewy很少露出这样悲伤自嘲的表情，他的眼底有些红，但正当我想仔细看的时候他就把我按在了肩头。

“我不会对不起你，更不会对不起俱乐部。但我不是德国人，多特从没想过让我呆一辈子，事实上上赛季末他们就想卖了我，高层跟我说：'亲爱的Robert，你是波兰人，我们是德甲，你配不上高薪。'”我听到他咬牙切齿的声音：“所以我为什么要继续留在这呢？和皇马踢完，他们的高层直接来找我询问转会的事了。我想走的话当时就可以走。”

“那你……”

我别扭地拧过头看他，他的耳朵贴着我的，这是最亲密的动作，恋人之间也不过如此。

“我不想你伤心。”

他说这话时候真深情，可我不敢露出分毫感情，只能放声大笑：“开玩笑的吧！你把我想的太脆弱了！我不会伤心的！”

我不会伤心，只会把刀子割破的皮肤暗自舔舐。

当呼吸缠绕，我推开了Lewy，使彼此在安全距离内。

他无辜地望着我，“真的，不论发生什么事，我都不想让你伤心。”

我的笑容渐渐凝固，可能下一秒就会变卦投向他的阵营，索性垂下头不去看他俊朗的脸。

寒星下，他牵起了我的手，行走在黑暗的草皮上。

我们都没有说话，内心希望这条路永远没有尽头。

Lewy和高层的关系渐渐僵化，尽管他明确自己下赛季会全力以赴，但高层显然不相信一个打工二五仔的话。以至于六月份Lewy大婚，没有邀请多特任何一人，除了我和Kloop，但我和教练都没有去。

那一天，我都已经换好了西装，抹好了发胶准备出门，可无意间瞥见桌上放着的在迪拜拍的照片心脏就一阵绞痛。

失神地坐在沙发上，我将玻璃相框摔了个粉碎，然后从玻璃渣里拿出了相片。

被扎破的手指溢出了暗红的血，沾染到了一侧照片。我找来剪刀，把属于Lewy的那一边剪掉了。

我拿起手机，登录了ins。

七月，Mario正式加盟拜仁，很多队友都在责怪他的离开，并把欧冠决赛的失利归结于他。

我虽然有点埋怨，但Mario是我的好友，我不会质疑他的任何选择。

一个夏天，我都没有和Lewy联系。直到新赛季打响，回归赛场的我们像是什么事都没发生，依旧配合默契。只是我们都知道，这种默契变了味道。

Pierre的到来让多特更有活力，在首轮对战奥格斯堡的比赛中，他就攻入三球，成为本场获胜的最大功臣。

他和我关系也非常好，Pierre是个十分热情的小伙，他喜欢捉弄我，但我恶作剧的本领也不差，我们经常在更衣室玩的不亦乐乎。

Pierre在多特适应得很好，他常常把这归结于我的功劳，为了防止我沾沾自喜，他又打击道：“毕竟我不和你玩也没人和你玩。”

我瞪大了眼睛：“去你的！明明是你占用了我绝大多数的时间！”

是，我故意这样做，就是不想再和Lewy多说些话。每当他向我走来，我都会找个理由跳开。

“也许他只是找你随便聊聊。”

Pierre发现了不对劲，他很不解我对Lewy的敌意。

我一个劲儿地念叨：“他下赛季要走的……”意思是没必要和他玩的多。

“我认为他是个非常优秀的中锋，和他踢球的感觉很棒。”

Pierre毫不吝啬地表达自己的赞美之情，我知道Lewy总能吸引很多人的目光，尽管他本人低调得很。

“也许吧……”

“这点你得承认。”

我承认有个屁用。

大脚开球，一不小心砸到了某人……

Pierre捂住了双眼，悻悻道：“还好Lewy是个好脾气的人！”

这一次我没避开Lewy的视线，他用眼神告诉我——我们该好好谈一谈了。

好吧，我投降。

我们倚在球门处，交叉着手臂，闲适地享受夏日将尽的微风。

他盯着我纹丝不动的金发，突然伸手拨了拨。

“什么？”

我侧过头，发现他的目光又转向了别处。

“想摸摸而已。”

我们两人都太别扭了，他来找我谈话，却一句话都不多说。

那我也不说。

我赌气地踢了踢草皮，听见他咳嗽了一声，低语道：“晚上见。”

他约我去了酒吧。要知道，教练严禁我们出入这种声色场所。

“在这安全些。”

又不是偷情。我坏坏地想。

Lewy点了一杯苏打水和一杯伏特加，他知道我讨厌喝酒，除了我新来的那个赛季他从未劝过我喝酒。

我没喝过伏特加，但是知道它的厉害。

Lewy很男人的一口闷，但酒的烈性才刚刚开始。烧喉的痛感刺激得Lewy的话都变古怪起来。

“我很想你。”

我晃了晃苏打汽水，看着里面无数个小小气泡挤破了头往上冒，最终化为了虚无。

“我们不是每天见面吗？”我装作若无其事地回答。

Lewy闷闷地说：“是这样吗？我讨厌被无视的感觉，特别是你无视我。”

“我没有！”我握紧了杯子，随即又松了口气：“我们一直是这样的，普通队友。”

Lewy的脸通红，他灰蓝的眼睛里都开始燃起了火苗。

“是吗……普通队友？”他冷笑一声，“我不明白，从六月份开始你就挂我电话拒绝和我交谈，我不明白，我哪里得罪你了？Marco，请你大发慈悲地告诉我吧！我不想失去你这个朋友！”

他是想借着酒劲儿说些平日里不敢说的话。

哪里得罪我了？

因为你结婚了，你比我先找到一个幸福的家。我应该是高兴的，可我竟然那么悲伤，漫漫无边的悲伤和苏打水里的气泡一样在发出“啪”的一声悲鸣后化为乌有。

它成了无尽的愤怒和嫉妒，正在把我变得面目全非。

Never let go

全都是骗人的。

玻璃杯映照出我光鲜亮丽的脸，只有我自己知道皮囊下是多么丑陋恶毒的白骨。

因此在这晚后我依旧没有释怀，在他离开的那个赛季没有给他让点，成就了Pierre。

杯子里的气泡被我一饮而尽，我听见自己用跟以前一样的快乐语气说：“我嫉妒啊，你怎么可以比我先结婚！太不公平了，看到你和安娜那么幸福，我也想谈恋爱了。”

“是这样吗？”Lewy一脸不信。

我笑着，嘴角都笑歪了。

“你还想是什么？喂，你不会以为我喜欢你吧？我是喜欢你，但绝对不是那种喜欢好吗？哈哈哈！瞧你紧张成什么样了！”

我看着Lewy眼中的火苗慢慢熄灭，我知道他酝酿许久的话都咽回了肚子，和我一样，这些话永远不会说出来。

“那，我们还是朋友吧？”

他小心翼翼地问。

“当然！”

我豪迈地拍了拍他的脑袋。

“那就抱一个。”

他露出了今晚第一个笑，一如既往地展开双臂，期待我的回应。

我昏了头，念道：“不如亲一个吧。”

意识到自己的傻逼，你会：  
a.立刻离开  
b.等待Lewy的回应

你选择了b

CH6  
Lewy被我问住了，等他要做出反应时，我赶忙抱住了他道：“开玩笑的！”我的下巴压在Lewy宽大的肩上，努力仰头祈祷那些傻逼的眼泪不要流下来。

他拍了拍我的背，然后又变成了抚摸，我吸吸鼻子，浑然不知道这沉闷的声音已经出卖了自己。

“I will never let go。”

他按着我的后颈，吹出了一阵微醺的酒味。

我的眼泪再也忍不住，无声地决堤了。

这一晚，我们看似和好，实际上双方都明白，我们永远地错过了。

失去不再是表面的形式，而是心底挖得坑再也填不上了。

空落落的，比北风吹过无人之境还要荒凉凄惨。

第二天，被伏特加打倒的Lewy在家休息了一天，我把原因偷偷告诉了Pierre，后者嘲笑起我们的幼稚行为。

“看来你们重归于好了。”Pierre高兴道：“我们都担心死了！以为你永远不会和他说话了，这段时间你们很奇怪。”

我故作轻松：“搞什么？我是那样的人吗？我从不会记仇。”

“仇？”Pierre哈哈大笑，“但愿吧！”

我心里酸涩，不再找寻球场上波兰人的身影。

来年的欧冠我们在四分之一决赛中落败皇马，随之而来的五月分，德甲的收官之战也是Lewy的告别战，多特4-0大胜柏林赫塔，Lewy攻入两城，而我却在70分钟时受伤下场。

好像从那时起，我的运气开始变坏了。

我在替补席上看着接过鲜花弯腰行绅士礼的Lewy，他是那么风度翩翩，而此刻我却不能跑上去拥抱他。

脚踝和小腿疼得打颤，我不想错过他离开威斯特法伦的这一幕，直到冷汗在脸上肆意地流淌，意识开始模糊，我回忆起四月份德国杯半决赛结束后我用围巾圈出一方小小的属于我们的空间，Lewy郑重地告诉我：Marco，我们永远是朋友。

对，我们永远是朋友，仅仅是朋友。

球迷呼喊着他的名字，他绕着球场走了一圈，在掌声中下了场。

他要去拿欧冠，所以必须去拜仁。

我不再介意，而是选择让自己变得更强，强大到可以扶着多特往前走，然后有一天站在Lewy的面前，告诉他：没有你，多特也能很好。

离开后的Lewy失去了和我的联系，而我的心思全都放在了世界杯上。

七月十四的马拉卡纳球场异常火爆，德国和阿根廷的巅峰对决受到了全球人的关注。

可这场比赛在常规时间内踢得非常僵，我身穿21号球衣，在左路疯狂地奔跑着，正如我的外号——小火箭。

我喜欢追逐风，喜欢在边路驰骋。

我把皮球自如地操控在脚下，找寻合适的机会。Thomas示意我把球传给他，我后脚跟一传，准确地到了他的脚边。空间阅读者Thomas找寻机会，球又到了我这，我快速带球，连过两人杀入禁区。

——你可以在这停一下。

有个声音慢吞吞地响起。

我没有听他的，不再迟疑，起脚射门。

球折射入网，是个守门员无法守住的刁钻球。

全场欢呼着我的姓氏，我被队友压倒在地，提前庆祝这场胜利。

我就快是世界冠军了！

热血沸腾的我激动的语无伦次。

——You did it！

Mats使劲揉着我的头发，他眼中的我已然疯狂，我的耳边只剩下了阵阵热浪。

大力神杯，触手可及。

它就伫立在不远处，在等着我，好像只要我一伸手就能够到。

“Gotze！Gotze！球进了！！！Schurrle秒传！！！Gotze勾射入远角！！！1-0！！！绝杀！！！德国！！！新的世界冠军！！这支年轻的德国队捧起了大力神杯！！在巴西，在马拉卡纳！！！让我们恭……”

啪。

我关掉了电视，让房间归于平静。然后拖起灌了铅的双脚走进了卧室。我关上门，滑坐到地上，抱着自己的膝盖抽泣了起来。

上一次这么伤心，还是被多特青训放弃的时候。

浑身发冷，汗毛一根根竖了起来。

在伤病面前，天赋就是一堆狗屎。

我又哭又笑地擦着眼泪，努力说服自己往前看，可怎么看，都是黑暗一片 。哪些荣耀和光芒都与我无关，这段故事中注定没有我的名字。

——我一直想知道，翻过前面的山，会是什么呢？

第二天，我来到最初的地方，也是这样的盛夏，天蒙蒙亮，我们从山脚出发，骑行至山顶。

Mario说着不好笑的笑话，Lewy不紧不慢地跟在我们后面，将所有温柔都笼罩在我身上。

来到山顶，视野豁然开朗，我扔下车，脱去上衣，选了块石头坐了上去。

瞭望良久，我拿起了手机，给那个已经删除的号码发了条短信。

——翻过那座山，什么都没有了。

前方是海，在光下闪着钻石的光，红色的屋顶成片相连，构成了强烈的视觉效果，却不那么刺眼，而是万分的和谐，像一幅美丽的印象画，它让人的心该死的平静。

此刻你想：  
a.回到2018年  
b.继续笑着说那些你绝口不提的过往。

你选择了a

CH7  
“圣诞节就要到了，如果你可以在心愿单中添上一名多特球员，你希望会是谁呢？”

“作为礼物吗？有一些多特蒙德球员有能力为拜仁效力……”

我翻完新闻，面无表情地合上了手机。

“Cap！陪我踢球吧！”

Sancho抱着球蹦到了我的身边。

“好啊！”

我晃了晃，骗过了英格兰小将，从中路将球推射入网。

“God！”又一位Roman捂住了双眼，“Jadon！中路是最容易扑出来的！”

抬眼的瞬间挡住了刺眼的阳光，我忽然想到从前。

好多好多年前了。

——Marco！中路是最容易扑出来的！

我大笑，笑到不能自已，只是为了不让自己坠入回忆。

 

2013年的多特是一支青春风暴，小将Marco Reus。

2018年的多特也是一支青春风暴，老将Marco Reus。

只要故事没结束，我就会陪着它走下去，不管有没有你。

NEVER LET GO.


End file.
